Neo's Dysfunctional Criminal Organization
by DownSmashJon
Summary: One thing led to another and now my partner, Roman, is confined in Beacon's prison. Looks like it's up to me to bust him out of there. Well, as soon as I assemble my group of misfits together first. What can go wrong with being a mute leader? (AU) [SYOC temporarily closed until Taskforce HERO Arc] [Cover Art created by NarayanK]
1. Plan N is Best Plan!

" _Actions speak louder than words; so you better understand that when I stick my middle finger at you, I'm saying 'Fuck you' on a whole new level" –_ _ **That random guy who lives in my dorm.**_

The world of Remnant is just a huge place you know? There so many things you can do, so many places to see, and so many people that you just want to step on.

Four big kingdoms, each with a unique way of life. Of course, that also means four unique economies that are so gently connected by a golden thread.

I heard from some drunk guy at the _Crow Bar_ that the economy is what keeps this world going. Well, _that_ and the fact that the Grimm haven't straight up charged through our borders and killed us. I don't really remember what the rest of that old drunk said after that. Something about " _Entire team"_ or something along those lines.

He had a point, though. The economy is important. But that's where my agreement with him cuts off. It isn't the economy that keeps this hell of a world going, it's _crime_. Or rather, "anything I can do so long as the cop doesn't see it, they're unconscious, or dead." Crime is such a harsh word to describe my hard-working profession.

Think about it. Who do you think is responsible for indirectly advancing technology just because a priceless dust gem was stolen from a "high-security" museum? Where do you think all the money comes from? Who do you believe is responsible for individuals suddenly wanting to pursue a career in justice and peace?

That's right, it's us – the criminals. All huntsmen and huntresses do is kill Grimm, what makes them heroes? It's the criminals who do the real work for society here. We're the one's who make sure scum are buried six feet under, not in some cozy room with iron bars.

And what do we get for our deeds? An arrest warrant with a bounty over our heads. Sheesh, personally I don't mind the attention, but that's just unfair.

Which leads me to my current problem.

You see, in the underground world, there's only one thing besides money that's extremely important.

Reputation. Without it, you'll either end up dead or a forgettable goon for some ungrateful higher up.

And you know the name of the person that has so much reputation that their bounty was posted on the back on the _Pumpkin Pete's_ cereal?

 _Roman Fuckin' Torchwick_

But here's the thing. This cane-wielding smoker wouldn't even get far if it weren't for _me._ The person who had to bloody their hands for the sake of the job. The person who had to deal with all the brutes and idiotic henchmen. The one who has to take out the trash every week!

Everyone knows who this bastard is, but what about his partner-in-crime?! Me? _Neopolitan_?! WHERE'S MY CEREAL BOX BOUNTY?!

But that's not the worst part. Oh no, that orange haired idiot had to take the most ridiculous heist in the history of Remnant all because he had one too many shots of vodka. What's the job you wonder? Oh, it's quite simple. All the idiot had to do was break into Beacon Academy, a school that trains armed teenagers to kill monsters, and steal the headmaster's coffee mug.

Yeah if I could talk right now you would be able to hear the sarcasm drip from every single word of my mouth. But I'm a mute who's apparently psychotic from my victims' perspective, so you'll have to take my word for that.

Of course, good ol' Roman ended up getting caught by the by the man sitting in the tower himself. Needless to say, I had burst a blood vessel when I saw Roman Torchwick on the news with the caption " _CRIMINAL MASTERMIND FINALLY CAUGHT!"_. Oh, and did I mention that he was _nude_ when the cops shoved him into the police car? I guess vodka makes you do some really stupid things.

I wasn't worried at first. Why should I when I have the ability to shatter space and time? All I needed to do was teleport him out of prison and we'd continue on with our casual lives. But it was different this time (yes, I said _this time_ , Roman has been to prison many times over stupid shit like this). I guess Ozpin, the smartass huntsman he was, decided to increase security measures against Roman because the broadcasted interview made my eyes cycle through various colours out of sheer anger. _I didn't even know my eyes could turn purple._

"Headmaster Ozpin, I heard that the police are giving you custody over Roman Torchwick. Is this true?"

Ozpin simply smiled, pushing his obsidian glasses up. "I can confirm. After many successful, yet _mysterious_ escapes from various prisons, the police force has entrusted me with making sure this man stays behind bars. As such, I will be keeping him detained at a secure and secret location."

"And where is this secret location if you don't mind revealing to the public?" The reporter asked in a jokingly manner.

He shrugged. "Sure. He's being kept at Beacon's basement."

"W-What? I-I was just joking around. Are you being serious right now?"

Ozpin's eyes bored into the reporter, focused and completely stern. "Do I look like the type of man who jokes around with evil?"

"N-No. But don't you think revealing his location to the public would cause a potential prison break?" The reporter stammered with the situation.

In response, Ozpin took a long swing out of his coffee mug – the one Roman tried to steal. "Let the scrublords try." I don't know what happened after that; I smashed the 70-inch plasma screen TV in my angered state. Shit… that was a _70-inch plasma screen TV_.

After Ozpin's declaration, I did try to teleport to my partner. But for some reason, I couldn't. I couldn't teleport to Beacon. It was like there was some barrier that prevented me from using my semblance. That was fine, however. I could have just disguised myself and infiltrated the school. But there were too many unknown variables. Too many people that could detect me with their semblances or other weird abilities. Hell, even if I did find Roman who's to say that the magical barrier would prevent me from teleporting us out? No, going into the lion's den was too risky and that's coming from me.

I could just cut my ties with him and live my own life. But after all the shit we've been through together? Nah, he's the cone to my triple scoops of ice cream. I'm going to break Roman out of Beacon, and have him pay for a new TV which I totally didn't break at all.

So if abusing my semblance was out of the picture. Then it's up to plan N.

Roman had rolled on the floor laughing when I first explained plan N. He said that it would never work. I can now say – er _communicate_ with confidence that stealing Ozpin's mug would and I quote "never work" (Torchwick, 20XX).

What's plan N you ask? Well, it's the best plan. Plan Neo. In short, I'm going to create a criminal organization – no wait, the _best_ criminal organization and use it to achieve whatever goal I have in mind: right now it's breaking Roman out.

I can't wait to see the look on his face. I'll show him to laugh at my brilliant plans!

Currently, I'm standing in front of Junior's club. Got to send out the information you know? I'm sure Junior will agree to help me. If not for his connection to Roman, then my cute puppy eyes would do the trick.

I pressed hard into the stacks of papers in my gloved hands. I think I did I pretty good job on the applications. My future workers will be so impressed with my colourful crayon pictures and neat handwriting!

Hmm…actually, maybe I'll make one of the newbies fetch me a new TV. For… _mission purposes_ , can't screw up on operation "Free the Torch."

With a devious smile, I skipped my way into Junior's club.

* * *

 **APPLICATION**

 **Name: Colour rule people. I don't want to write a character named Frank (no offence to anyone named Frank).**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Race: (Human/ Faunus)** _ **I swear to god if I see some grimm hybrid, you're getting instant rejected.**_

 **Appearance: (Hair colour, eye colour, skin tone, height, body build, etc. Anything descriptive really.)**

 **Clothing:**

 **Colour/ Emblem: (Optional, but will be incorporated in story if available)**

 **Weapon: (Be really creative yet realistic okay? You're criminals, not academy students, Neo ain't going to supply you unlimited weapon parts or dust. Heck, I'll be really impressed if you use unconventional weapons like Neo's umbrella or something** _ **wink wink nudge nudge)**_

 **Semblance: (Keep it unique from RWBY cast and set limitations to prevent Sue status.)**

 **Fighting style:**

 **Personality: (What are they like? What are their morals; their beliefs? Make it detailed. If I'm going to work with your character, I better have a good understanding with them.)**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Alignment: Good/ Neutral/ Evil – or something along those lines. Just google "Lawful good" or something for the full chart. (Just because you're criminals doesn't mean you're automatically evil. Was Robin Hood evil? I mean he was an asshole if you read the story but not evil…)**

 **Criminal Record: (Tell me your character's story. Not too short and not too long. I don't want to read their every heist or that it's just a hobby. By the way, for plot's sake – every character will have reputations lower than Roman and Neo. And I'm not even talking about high-medium level either. Your characters are in the range of below average to average. So don't make a tale of how your character assassinated Ironwood's clone and they're still not known to the world).**

 *****Motivation: (Why does your OC want to join. Please refer to chapter 2 PSA)**

 **Theme songs: One for casual, and one for battle. It'll help me get into the mood and understanding. Just give me the title of the video (I'm assuming youtube music.)**

 **Quote: A small phrase they would say that would "define" them.**

* * *

 **Okay people, if you're interested in being part of the story – PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! There will be around 6-7 OCs for Neo's organization. Don't worry if you're not accepted. Sometime later in the story, I'll host another SYOC event for the "heroes" (throws up a bit). So yeah, let's have fun with it.** _ **And I hope to the lord that your character better love ice cream ~Megalovania in background~ .**_


	2. Slight Adjustment PaStA (PSA)

**A quick little update in regards to the OCs.**

 **As I was reading through a couple of them a realization hit me. "Why?"**

 **For some OCs I already have an assumption as to why they want to join Neo's organization. But for the majority of the time, I get mentally unstable people with no particular reason to join. So I've updated the application form a bit with the addition of a 'Motivation:' section. If you've already sent an OC to me, PM ME THROUGH YOUR OLD MESSAGE. Seriously, I don't need a cluster of new messages to be mixed with other OC applications.**

 **The reason behind this is that for most SYOC fics, the author will either announce the chosen or all characters will be introduced by the actual written chapter. Neo's Dysfunctional Criminal Organization isn't about that. I'm planning on introducing the characters a bit at a time. Sure I could make up their own backstory, but then I'm probably going to get an angry PM from the creator claiming I butchered their character.**

 **One more thing. Try to make your criminal record unique alright? I've got a couple so far that overlap with one another – kind of makes it hard to choose.**


End file.
